Le choix de l'Ange
by Mayalin
Summary: Harry à fait une bourde et Angéline est bien décidée a se venger seulement ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme elle le veut... elle tombe amoureuse !


Disclamer: Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent a J.K.Rowling

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic j'espere que vous allez apreçier!! En tout cas Bonne lecture !!! Maya

* * *

Intro : 6eme année, 1semaine avant le bel d'Halloween. La rentrée c'est bien passé. Harry avait passé les grandes vacances avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Mr et Mme Weasley qui avait tout fait pour lui faire oublier le drame du ministère.

- Harry, arrête de la regardez comme ça !

Harry leva la tête brusquement, Hermione l'avait encore surpris à mater Angéline qui discutait avec deux filles de Serpentard, avec qui elle s'était lié, depuis se qu'ils avaient cassé.

- Pourquoi elle traîne avec ces deux poufs ? Bon d'accord j'ai joué au con, mais c'est pas une raison de ne plus nous adresser la parole.

Hermione le regarda, consternée. Même Ron avait un regard navré pour son ami :

- Excuse-moi, Harry mais tu as joué avec ses sentiments !! On t'a défendu alors que ton cas était indéfendable !

- Ouais, mais je me suis excusé !!

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Harry ! répliqua Hermione.

Harry grogna, montrant son mécontentement. Il avait été très attirer par cette Gryffondor, blonde, élancée, aux grands yeux violet presque noirs, et très, très mignonne selon les critères des garçons. Il savait que Ginny était jalouse de la beauté de la jeune fille et c'était rapproché de celle-ci. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il se servait d'elle pour rendre Ginny jalouse... Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'Angéline était vraiment amoureuse de lui, il avait arrêté son petit jeu et avait rompu avec la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas compris et était venu lui demander des explications. Ils avaient parlés et Harry s'en était tiré avec une trace de main rouge sur la joue pendant plusieurs jours.

Depuis, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, ni à lui, ni à Ron et Hermione qui l'avait pourtant défendue.

- De toute façon ce qu'il a fait lui à servi à rien, il ne sort pas avec cette rouquine de gamine !dit Cynthia

- Ouais... souffla piteusement Angéline.

- Oublie-le, renchérit Laura. Pensons plutôt à quelle tenu et quelle coiffure on aura pour le bal !!

- Oui tu as raison. Ce week-end il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. On ira choisir nos tenues... fit Angéline sur un ton plus enjoué

- On va les éblouir ! Décréta Cynthia... Je sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais Drago n'arrête pas de te regarder, Angéline...

L'intéressée releva la tête et croisa me regard d'argent de Drago Malefoy, qui détourna la tête, ses joues ayant prises une teinte rosée, certes très discrètement, mais Angéline avait de bons yeux... Elle eut un sourire, et, peu à peu, une idée germa dans sa tête, elle décida de n'en informer personne.

La fin de la semaine, se passa assez difficilement, les 2 maisons ennemies étaient ensembles pour tout les cours, et Angéline était ignorée par tout les Gryffondors qui ne supportaient pas qu'elle parle avec des Serpentards.

Le samedi après-midi, Angéline et ses deux amies firent toutes les boutiques du village pour trouver leurs costumes. Elles finirent par trouver leur bonheur dans une boutique spécialisée dans les costumes de fêtes haut de gamme. Laura et Cynthia avaient trouvé deux ensembles qui se ressemblaient et qui leur allaient bien. Par esprit de contradiction, Angéline prit un costume qui représentait l'opposé du leur. Lorsqu'elle était ressortie de la cabine le regard de ses amies l'avait conforté dans son choix.

Elles sortirent du magasin, satisfaites de leurs achats et se dirigèrent vers un café/bar qui venait d'ouvrir. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et ramena 3 bièreaubeurres. Elles discutaient tranquillement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air. Angéline leva la tête et croisa le regard gris argent de Drag Malefoy. Derrière lui venait Goyle, Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson. Angéline n'avait jamais aimé cette dernière beaucoup trop criante à son goût.

Ils s'installèrent à une table pas très loin et Drago se mit de façon à apercevoir le moindre mouvement d'Angéline. Celle-ci sourit en croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de Drago. Elle s'amusa ensuite à croiser son regard, à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, en bref elle jouait avec lui. Mais elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui filait Pansy.

Angéline, Cynthia et Laura partirent en direction du château peu de temps après. A peine était-elle installée dans la grande salle que Drago entra à son tour. Elle le vit cherché quelque chose et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle lui sourit, il s'installa à la table des Serpentards et se mit à mater Angéline sans aucune discrétion. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy n'avaient pas loupé l'intérêt qu'avait Drago pour la jeune Gryffondor.

Pansy siffla entre ses dents :

- Arrête dons de la mater comme ça, tu veux t'attirer des ennuis ou quoi ?

- Lâche-moi tu veux !!

Il vit Angéline laissa ses 2 acolytes et sortit de la grande salle en lui lançant un dernier regard. Il décida de la suivre et l'a vit s'apprêtant à sortir dans le parc, regardant derrière elle pour voir s'il la suivait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc et sans vraiment qu'il sache comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à deviser en marchant tranquillement alors que la nuit tombait.

Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans son sac quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent et s'affalèrent, épuisés, sur les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Votre entraînement s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais, j'ai laissé aucun souafle passé dans les buts !!

- Alors vous allez gagner le prochain match contre les Serpentards...

- Oui, on va les écrasés !! Affirma Ron

Hermione lui sourit et se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu es très silencieux, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si ça va ! J'sui crevé c'est tout...

Il s'interrompu car Angéline entrait. Elle ne lui lança aucun regard et passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas, s'installant à une table pour réviser sa potion. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se leva et monta sans coucher sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Rien, il est un peu...jaloux car il a vu Angie et Malefoy se balader ensemble dans le parc.

- Elle ne me plaît pas cette histoire...faudrait tout arranger avec elle et faire rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre à Harry...

- Ouais, mais ça va pas être facile. Je me demande si Harry n'est pas tomber amoureux d'Angie, et qu'il s'en est aperçut seulement en s'éloignant d'elle...

- Tu as tout à fait raison... Ses fréquentations ne vont pas nous aidés pour nous réconcilier avec elle...

- Non, je pense pas que ça soit un problème...Angie à l'habitude de faire se qu'elle veut, quand elle veut, sans se souciait de l'avis de personne.

- Oui...Viens on va lui parler.

Elle entraîna Ron près d'Angie et s'assit à coter d'elle. Ron commença à lui parler :

- Euh... Angie...

La jeune fille consenti à lever la tête

- Heu... Faut qu'on parle...

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui c'est passé avec Harry. Dit Hermione, Cette situation devient ridicule.

- Ridicule ?! Bah voyons !!

- D'accord Harry a eu tort de se servir de toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus lui parler...pour ne plus nous parler.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ? Hermione, il a joué avec mes sentiments ! Il m'a fait croire que nous deux s'était sérieux !

- Si tu as eu si mal alors pourquoi tu répètes la même chose avec Malefoy

- ça n'a aucun rapport...

- Tu joues avec lui pour faire enrager Harry.

Angéline détourna la tête pour ne pas donner raison à Hermione, qui avait compris se qu'elle avait en tête.

- Mais nous on s'en fout de Malefoy, fit Ron, ce que l'on veut c'est que tu te réconcilies avec Harry et nous par la même occasion...

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux suppliants et elle finit par soupirer :

-C'est d'accord, on passe l'éponge mais dans ce cas là on n'en parler plus du tout ! De toute façon je dois y aller, faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Et sans attendre elle prit la poudre d'escampette. Dès qu'elle eut passé l'entrée de la salle commune elle se mit à courir vers les cachots. Arriver devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards, une jeune noble qui cajolait un énorme serpent, elle dit d'une voix essoufflée :

- Slytherin !

La jeune femme du tableau lui jeta à peine un regard, désormais habituée à voir cette Gryffondor venir ici. Angeline se précipita dans l'ouverture tête baissée. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle se retrouva le postérieur par terre après avoir percuter un élève.

- Ouch...

- Angel ? Ça va ?

A cette question, elle releva la tête, sachant désormais qui elle avait percuté et attrapa la main tendue de Malefoy :

- Mais oui t'inquiètes pas Drago.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens voir Cynthia et Laura...

- T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Si, si ça va !

Elle le contourna et monta au dortoir de 6eme année des filles. Ses 2 amies se posèrent des questions sur se venue et Angéline leur dit qu'elle venait pour essayer des coiffures, maquillages et voir s'il n'y avait pas des retouches à faire sur les costumes pour le bal de la semaine suivante. Cynthia et Laura avaient bien compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte et mirent tout en œuvre pour faire oublier à leur amie ces contrariétés.

Le lendemain, Angéline resta avec elles et évita les 3 Gryffondors. La journée passa sans que le Trio n'ait de possibilité pour parler à Angéline.

Son dernier devoir terminer, celle-ci se réfugia loin du château, à l'abri d'un vieux saule pleureur centenaire qui bordait le lac. Elle s'assit dos à l'écorce et essaya de calmer ses pensées. En effet, elle avait l'impression qu'une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait accepté de reparler aux Gryffondors.

Peu après, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches. Elle était totalement perdue et ne savait plus que faire. Une petite brise vint secouer les branches de l'arbre qui semblait pleurer avec elle. Elle resta ainsi, sans s'occuper du temps qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle :

- Angel ?

Elle leva les yeux, et bien qu'elle ne vit pas grand-chose à travers ses larmes, elle reconnut les yeux argent de Drago.

- Angel qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Il resta un instant interdit puis ferma ses bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il s'assit à la place d'Angéline et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, serrée sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il lui redemanda la raison de sa tristesse :

- C'est à cause d'Harry, Ron et Hermione...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Questionna t'il d'une voix hargneuse.

- Rien, enfin c'est pas ça le problème... T'es sûrement au courant, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, de ce que m'a fait Harry ...

Drago acquiesça en serrant les poings.

- Et bien, hier, Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir pour me demander de leur reparler et d'oublier ce qu'Harry m'avait fait. Ils ont tellement insister que j'ai finit par céder en leur interdisant de m'en reparler. Mais maintenant je sais plus, est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Je suis plus sûre de rien ! Je suis totalement perdue !! C'est vrai que d'un côté les discutions philosophiques avec Hermi, les disputes avec Ron me manquent, mais je peux pas non plus oublier ce qu'Harry m'a fait subir... Je sais plus...

Sa tirade s'était achevée dans un souffle. Drago était devenu une boule humaine de sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie : Il avait tant de haine envers Potter et de Compassion envers la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il suivit alors son cœur et non ses animosités à l'encontre de Potter et sa clique.

- Tu sais, si ça te fait souffrir de ne plus parler à la Belette et à Miss je-sais-tout et bah retourne les voir et fait que sa redevienne comme avant. Par contre avec Potter laisse passer un peu de temps avant de lui reparler comme tu le faisais. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il avait fait une connerie mais après tout laisse le mariner encore un peu avant de lui pardonner.

- C'est pas un peu sadique, ça ? demanda Angéline avec un petit sourire.

- Angel, tu viens de demander conseil à un Serpentard, alors c'est forcement sadique !

Elle éclata de rire, à travers ses dernières larmes. Drago, quand à lui, sourit content d'avoir aider la jeune fille à retrouver le sourire. Il décida de continué sur cette lancée en lui racontant toute sorte de blagues et tout se qui lui passait par la tête. Son amie riait à n'en plus pouvoir et passa une superbe fin d'après midi. La pensée fugace que son père l'internerait s'il le voyait rire ainsi traversa l'esprit de Drago mais il l'écarta bien vite pour profiter pleinement de moment.

La cloche du repas les tira de leurs fous rires. Angéline embrassa Drago sur la joue et le remercia de lui avoir changer les idées.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, fiers, le visage impassible, il y eut un silence impressionnant. Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier signe presque imperceptible. Drago se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards sous le regard noir d'Harry et ceux interrogatifs d'Hermione et Ron. La Gryffondor, quand à elle croisa le regard furieux de Pansy qui passa son doigt sur sa gorge en un geste très clair. Angéline lui répondit par un sourire cruel, si froid que le Serpentard en eut des frissons. Angéline marchait vers le bout de la table quand on l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se tourna face à Harry qui bouillonnait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec la Fouine ?

Elle le regarda froidement avant de répondre d'une voix tout aussi polaire :

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'appelle Drago. Ensuite, bous sommes dans un pays libre, j'ai donc le droit de parler à qui je veux. 0 moins que durant notre absence, sieur Potter soit devenu Président et qu'il ait former une dictature. C'est le cas ?

- Euh...non.

- Bien, je vais dons continué ma route sans plus m'occuper de cette crise d'égocentrisme du Survivant. A bon entendeur, Salut !!

Et elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était sous le silence abasourdi des Gryffondors, qui s'étaient peu à peu tus pour profiter de la dispute entre leur Prince et la Traîtresse. Apparemment, la fin ne s'était pas dérouler comme elle devait. Tous observé Angéline avec des expression allant de l'ébahissement à la fureur en passant par le respect.

La fin du repas se passa dans un silence inhabituel pour les Gryffondors et Angéline dormit ce soir là dans la salle sur demande sans avoir revu personne.

Le lendemain, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné avant tout le monde et attendit que le dortoir soit désert pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours. Elle alla ensuite devant la salle de potion. Une demi-heure après, les serpentards arrivaient. Drago, Laura et Cynthia se dirigèrent vers Angéline tandis que les autres restaient en retrait.

- Salut ma puce ! Dis donc t'as pas l'air bien ? s'exclama Cynthia.

- C'est vrai, t'as des grosses cernes. T'as mal dormi ? Renchérit Laura.

- Bah la salle sur demande à beau être confortable j'ai pas réussi à dormir...

- Pourquoi t'as dormis là-bas ? demanda Drago.

Tous les Serpentards furent surpris de voir leur Prince adressait la parole à le jeune fille. Certes, elle était tolérée par les élèves de la maison mais jamais elle n'avait parlé, jusqu'à présent du moins, avec Drago. Tous avaient pensés que leur entrée simultanée dans la grande salle la veille était une coïncidence. Ils furent instantanément plus attentifs aux paroles de la Gryffondor :

- On va dire que j'ai eu une altercation, très légère bien évidemment, avec Harry.

- Comment ça ?

Elle leur relata sa discussion d'hier. A la fin, Cynthia, Laura et beaucoup d'autres Serpentards étaient morts de rire. Drago, quand à lui, se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Son rire clair résonna dans l'air faisant frissonner Angéline, qui aurait pu écouter ce rire pendant des heures.

Les Serpentards, eux, avaient arrêtés net leurs fous rires en voyant leur Prince de glace exploser de rire. En 6 ans s'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient rire sincèrement. Et c'était grâce à une Gryffondor.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête ! Dit Drago

- Simple, imagine le, vert. Je lui avais encore jamais parlé comme ça. Il était totalement vert.

Ils continuèrent à rigoler tous ensemble (les autres Serpentards s'étaient joints à eux même si Pansy semblait faire la tête). Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent, ils furent choqués par le spectacle s'offrant à eux : les Serpentards et Angéline étaient entrain de rire aux blagues de Théodore Nott. C'était la première fois que la maison ennemie se montrait sans masque hautain et froid. Les Serpentards, quand à eux, rirent encore plus fort en voyant les têtes des Gryffondors : bouches bées, yeux écarquillés et têtes hallucinées.

A cet instant, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit laissant passé le professeur Snape qui, lui aussi, resta interdit devant les Serpentards riant :

- ...Mr Malefoy vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Bien Monsieur.

Ils entrèrent tous en cours qui se passa en silence. A la fin comme le lui avait demander le professeur, Drago alla le voir.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passait quand je suis arrivé ?

- ...Pour être franc, il faudrait que j'en sois sur moi-même monsieur.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que la maison des Serpentards est entrain de changer. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'en parle avec les autres.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Au revoir Professeur.

Il se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose en se promettant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les autres Serpentards. Le soir à la fin du dernier cours, il demanda à ce que tous ce rassemble dans leur salle commune. Il résulta de cette conversation qu'un vent de changement avait soufflé sur la maison des Serpentards et que les événements prenaient un tout autre cours que celui attendu par tous.

Ils se présentèrent tous ensembles pour le repas et, contrairement à d'habitude, toutes les années se mélangèrent. Les autres maisons les regardaient bizarrement, mais ils s'en foutaient. Désormais leurs destins n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Soudain un mot résonna dans la salle suivit d'un claquement sec :

-JAMAIS !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit : Angéline était debout, la main encore en l'air tandis que sur la joue d'Harry apparaissait une marque rouge. Sa voix retentit à nouveau dans le silence pesant de la salle :

-Ne redit plus jamais ça en ma présence où tu souffriras !!

Elle se dirigea hors de la Grande Salle suivit de près par Drago, Cynthia et Laura qui l'appelait. Ils la rattrapèrent près du lac, en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Drago.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Calmes-toi, on est là ! Tu veux en parler ?

Angéline secoua la tête :

- D'accord alors on n'en parle plus, mais arrête de pleurer. S'il te plaît.

Le dernier mot avait été ajouté doucement presque tendrement. La jeune fille se serra plus contre lui. Il l'entraîna vers le château suivit par les 2 Serpentardes. Aucun ne vit la flamme dans les yeux d'Harry qui les observait plus loin.

Angéline dormit mal cette nuit là et elle arriva en retard au coursde Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Toute la journée, elle évita les Gryffondors restant seule. Elle ne vit pas non plus Drago. Le lendemain, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci l'évitait et lui lançait des regards noirs. Elle essaya bien de lui parler mais il réussissait à chaque fois à s'échapper.

Le reste de la semaine passa ainsi, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à lui parler. Le samedi, le Professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Angéline en profita pour échapper à l'ambiance survoltée du château. Elle avait besoin de calme, de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine Drago et Harry. A 18h00 elle rentra au château, pris son costume et quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin et partit s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Elle dîna, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler à la foule pour le repas. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla et patienta en lisant.

A 21h00 elle descendit lentement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les portes étaient fermées mais quelques notes de musique s'échappaient de l'intérieur. Angéline hésita un instant puis prit une grande inspiration et avança. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et elle entra.

Le silence fit rapidement, seule restait la musique. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers cet ange qui venait d'entrer. On remarquait d'abord 2 grandes ailes en plumes blanches accrocher à un débardeur blanc. L'Ange portait une longue jupe blanche vaporeuse aux reflets d'or. Dans sa longue chevelure blonde des fils d'or se mêlaient à des anglaises et, sous des paupières nacrées, on pouvait voir 2 yeux d'un violet intense dans lesquelles on lisait une profonde détresse.

Soudain un nom flotta dans l'air :

- Angéline.

A cet instant, le temps sembla reprendre son cours et des murmurent naquirent u peu partout dans la salle. Deux démons s'approchèrent : Laura et Cynthia :

- Tu es...

- Waouh !! Firent les deux amies.

Leur seule réponse fut un sourire triste.

- Au fait t'étais au courant pour le concours de chant ? Demanda Laura

- Quoi ?

- Le concours de chant. Tout à l'heure le vieux va tirer 5 personnes qui devront aller chanter sinon ils auront un gage. Dit Cynthia

- Et vu le sourire qu'il avait en l'annonçant, je plains celui qui en aura un ! Annonça Laura

- Ouais… En tout cas j'espère pas être nommée !! Fit Angéline

- Cler !! Firent ses deux amies

Elles allèrent s'installer à une petite table sur un coté de la piste. Peu après Laura et Cynthia partirent sur la piste tandis qu'Angéline partait dans ses pensées. C'est le retour de ses deux amies qui la ramena au présent. La musique était arrêtée et tous regardaient le Directeur :

- Chers élèves, je vais procéder au tirage !

Il plongea la main dans une coupe et en tira un bout de papier :

- Le premier élève est Marcus Flint, Serpentard…

Suivirent une Poufsouffle de 5eme année que tous applaudirent, Pansy Parkinson qui massacra sa chanson et un Serdaigle de 7eme année. Le Directeur tira le dernier nom :

- Angéline Knight, Gryffondor 6eme année.

La seule réaction fut :

- Oh non !

Le Directeur se tourné vers elle avec un sourire

- Allez Miss approchez !

Cynthia et Laura poussèrent leur amie vers la scène. Elle y monta dans un parfait silence et murmura le nom de la chanson. Des notes de guitare s'élevèrent dans l'air, elle ferma les yeux et commença à chanter d'une voix cristalline :

**Full moon sways****  
****Gently in the night of one fine day**

**On my way****  
****Looking for a moment with my dear**

**Full moon waves****  
****Slowly on the surface of the lake**

**You are there****  
****Smiling in my arms for all those years**

**What a fool****  
****I don't know 'bout tomorrow****  
****What it's like to be****  
****Ah...**

**I was fool****  
****Couldn't let myself to go****  
****Even though I feel****  
****The end**

**Old love affair****  
****Floating like a bird resting her wings**

**You are there****  
****Smiling in my arms for all those years **

**What a fool****  
****I don't know 'bout tomorrow****  
****What it's like to be****  
****Ah...**

**I was fool****  
****Couldn't let myself to go****  
****Even though I feel****  
****The end**

**Full moon sways****  
****Gently in the night of one fine day**

**You are there****  
****Smiling in my arms for all those years**

La dernière note retentie dans un silence religieux puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Angéline descendit de la scène et retourna s'asseoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à sa table, à refuser les invitations à danser. A la fin du bal elle attrapa Drago et le força à s'expliquer :

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- J'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi ! Fut la réponse cinglante

- Pardon ? Comment ça qu'on joue avec toi ?...

A cet instant elle vit la tête désolée d'Hermione et le sourire satisfait d'Harry

-… C'est Harry qui t'as dit ça n'est-ce pas ?

-… Comment tu le sais ?

- Ca se voit à son air fier de lui. Tu préfères écouter ce qu'il te raconte au lieu de venir me demander la vérité. Je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça...

- Alors j'te le demande maintenant : C'est vrai ou pas ?

- Ca l'a été au début…

- Tu vois t'as joué avec moi !!

Angéline plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Drago pour le faire taire :

- … Mais il m'a suffit d'une heure pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais tu ne me croit pas n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance… Au revoir…

Et elle parti sans un regard en arrière le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sans avoir l'air de fuir. Arriver au deuxième étage, elle tourna à gauche et partie dans l'aile Est, inhabitée depuis des décennies. Elle arriva bientôt devant un cul de sac : Au milieu se trouvait la statue d'une jeune fille, assisse sur le bord d'une fontaine, qui jouait de la harpe. Tout autour de la statue, des bancs étaient installés pou permettre aux gens d'écouter la musique féerique que les doigts de la jeune fille créaient.

Angéline s'installa dans un angle et se laissa bercé par la musique. La jeune statue la regardait tristement et semblait attendre qu'elle parle de ses problèmes. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive les problèmes avec les mecs ? C'est vrai à chaque fois que je tombe amoureuse, le garçon n'a rien à faire de moi ou il ne me fait pas confiance !... t'as de la chance de ne pas avoir connu ça, croit moi !

A cet instant, à la stupeur d'Angéline, la statue lui répondit :

- Pour mon malheur j'ai malheureusement connu ça...

- ... Tu... Tu parles ?!!!!...mais...comment ?

Le rire cristallin de la jeune musicienne résonna dans l'air :

- Tu es dans un château où les escaliers décident de bouger comme bon leur semble, où les armures se déplacent seules, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas parler ?

- Bah...c'est vrai t'as raison ... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Nelly, du moins c'est le nom que mon créateur m'a donné.

- C'est joli comme prénom...Tu dis que tu as vécu sa toi aussi, racontes-moi... si tu en as envie bien sur !!

- Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, un jeune veniat souvent m'écouté jouer pendant qu'il travailler. Et un jour, comme toi, il s'est mis à me parler et j'ai décidé de lui répondre. L'année c'est passé ainsi à le regarder, nos discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi... Il était très beau, intelligent et gentil. J'ai fini par attendre impatiemment ses visites. J'étais une statue, je ne pensais pas pouvoirs avoir des sentiments mais sa venue avait tout bouleverser. Ca a été une année merveille use. Mais à la rentrée suivante, il est venu beaucoup moins souvent, et il a fini par ne plus venir du tout, sans plus se soucier de moi... Tu es la première à venir ici depuis Lui...

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence puis Angéline demanda :

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Tom...

Elles discutèrent longuement et Angéline finit par s'endormir sur le banc. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la seule fenêtre lui indiqua qu'elle était en retard pour le petit déjeuné. Elle décida de rester ici n'ayant pas cours et se remit à parler avec Nelly :

- Tu sais des fois, je donnerait out pour partir d'ici... Ou au moins me trouver un coin tranquille.

- J'y ai réfléchit cette nuit. Tu vois le tableau avec l'étoile filante à côté de moi ? Il cache des appartements. Certes, ils doivent être en piteux état mais au moins tu serais tranquille. Le seul problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas du mot de passe !

- ... Je vais essayer quand même ! Ce serait un rêve si j'arrivais à l'ouvrir !!

Elle se posta devant le tableau et dit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle se découragea et dit un dernier truc qui lui passa par la tête :

- Faites un vœu !

Un grand « CRAC » lui répondit suivit d'un bruit énorme, puis le tableau se déplaça avec un pan de mur. Angéline toussa du nuage de poussière qui sortit de l'appartement.

- Pouah ! Ca se voit que c'est abandonner depuis pas mal de temps !!

- Mais comment t'as eu l'idée de mot de passe ?

- C'est une phrase qui y avait marqué sur un poster de Charmed dans ma chambre !

- Fallais le trouver !

- Oui...

Elle pénétra dans les appartements et commença à les nettoyer. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la journée, elle ne s'arrêta qu'à Midi, faisant apparaître des sandwiches. En fin d'après midi, elle alla à la Tour Gryffondor récupérer le peu d'affaires qui y restaient puis fit un tour à la salle sur demande prendre ses cours et ses vêtements. Elle s'installa tranquillement tout en discutant avec Nelly, puis fit apparaître de nouveau le repas. Elle se coucha l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille que la veille, toutes les activités qu'elle avait faites lui avait empêché de penser à Drago ou Harry. Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et parti à la grande Salle après avoir discuter avec Nelly. Peu de personnes étaient levées et La grande salle en paraissait encore plus immense.

La semaine passa sans qu'elle ne vit Drago en dehors des cours. Elle s'effaçait entre chaque cours par des passages secrets. Ses camarades la retrouvaient dans la salle au début de l'heure. Le midi, il lui arrivait de ne pas manger dans la grande salle, le soir idem, elle préférait de loin la compagnie de Nelly. Elle passait ses soirées à parler avec la jeune statue.

Pourtant le lundi suivant alors qu'elle sortait de potion, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Sa surprise passée, elle se recomposa un masque impassible avant de se tourner vers son agresseur :

- Lâche moi s'il te plaît !

- Non hors de question, faut qu'on parle ! répondit Drago

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Non je veux des explications ! ... s'il te plaît !

Le cœur battant la chamade Angéline hocha le tête.

- Viens on va dans une Salle que je connais.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les cachots. Il baissa une torche sur le mur et un morceau de celui-ci bascula, laissant apparaître un petit salon vert et argent.

- J'ai trouver cette pièce pendant ma 4eme année, j'ai dû la nettoyer et refaire quelques trucs. Mais on y est bien maintenant ...

Il lâcha enfin la main d'Angéline puis se mit devant le feu qui s'était mis a brûler lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Angéline le suivit silencieusement et s'installe dans le fauteuil en face. Drago se décida à parler quelques instant après :

- ... Pourquoi tu te caches ? Ca fait 1 semaine que j'essais de te parler.

- J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances... et puis ton attitudes le soir du bal n'était pas des plus engageantes...

- Oui. Je suis désolé de l'avoir cru mais il m'a dit tellement de trucs qui me faisaient déjà douter... Et j'ai plonger en plein dedans !... comme un con...

- C'est normal que tu l'ais cru. Harry est un manipulateur hors paire ! Il a dut appuyer là ou sa fait mal... Non, ce qui m'a vraiment fait mal c'est que tu n'es même pas venu me voir pour savoir si c'était vrai...

- Il avait tellement insisté que je n'y aie même pas pensé...

Un ange passa...

-... Au fait tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le même jour ?

Angéline devint rouge :

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'était vrai ?

- Ca l'est toujours...

Drago releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Puis sans rien dire il se leva et se mit face à elle le regard accrocher au sien. Il se pencha tout doucement, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer. Angéline ne bougea pas attendant ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Ce fut elle qui franchit les derniers millimètres la séparant de Drago. Ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celle du jeune homme. Elles étaient sucrées, un arrière goût de chocogrenouilles (elle avait découvert qu'il en mangeait en permanence) et incroyablement douces. Les bras de Drago la firent se lever avant de passer autour de sa taille, tandis que ses bras se plaçaient autour du cou du jeune homme, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds. Un soupir d'aise se fit entendre mais aucun ne savait qui l'avait laissé échapper.

Elle se colla plus contre Drago qui resserra ses bras. Ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, collant leurs fronts.

- Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ! dit Drago

- Oh si !! J'imagine très bien !

Il rigola doucement et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils n'allèrent pas en cours du reste de la journée. Le soir Angéline abandonna son prince charmant devant la grande salle pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le lendemain elle alla directement devant la salle de DCFM et s'adossa face à la porte pour réfléchir. Personne (à part Nelly) n'était au courant pour Drago et elle. Voudrait-il en parler à tous ou garder le secret ?

Trop perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas les autres Gryffondor et les Serpentards arrivés. Elle ne s'en aperçu que quand Drago se mit devant elle et lui chuchota :

- Bonjour mon Ange !

- Bonjour ça va ? répondit-elle sur le même ton

- Non ! (Petite moue boudeuse) J'ai pas eu mon bisous !!

Angéline éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui, mettant ses bras autour de son cou, lui chuchota un « bien chef ! » et l'embrassa pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui. Autour d'eux il y eu un énorme silence alors que tous les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Soudain Cynthia et Laura s'avancèrent et dirent :

- Bah quoi vous avez jamais vu un couple s'embrasser ou quoi ?

Les Serpentards reprirent leurs esprits et se mirent eux aussi entre les Gryffondor et le couple se remettant à parler. Le Professeur Snape arriva sur ces entre faits et resta un instant interdit devant les 2 jeunes gens dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La journée se passa tranquillement, le château entier était au courant pour le nouveau couple. La plupart des gens étaient content pour eux et le Professeur Dumbledore voyait le rapprochement des 2 maisons d'un très bon œil. Il prévoyait un retour au calme dans le château.

Seulement, même s'il était Dumbledore, celui-qui-sait-tout, il se trompait lourdement...

Le monde sorcier allait avoir une surprise, une très très mauvaise surprise...

FIN

de la première partie

Ca vous a plu?? Alors on clique sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!! Merci


End file.
